Backseat Jealousy
by x.lunamire
Summary: C'mon. The guy couldn't even speak their language. So Ash obviously wasn't jealous. Nope. It was probably just.. indigestion. Yeah. Indigestion. An Ash/Misty One-Shot. :09 of the 100-theme Challenge:


**Title: **Backseat Jealousy

**Prompt: **#09: Drive

**Pairings: **One-sided Misty/random OC and One-sided Ash/Misty. So basically a hint of Ash/Misty

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Not new, not edited, and not amazing. Part of the 100 Theme Challenge. I'm hoping I overcome my inevitable writers' block. Check my profile if you want to know more.

**Notes: **None.

Do you really think Pokémon belongs to me? Do you think it would be the way it is now if I owned even a slight portion of the franchise? I would love to, but that is not the case. I do own the random foreign OC in this one-shot though. You can take him. I'm not so sure why you'd want to. He has an accent.

--

"_Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host."_ - **Maya Angelou**

--

"Shut up, Ash," Misty threatened dangerously, "it's not often we get to travel without sore feet or the risk of getting lost. Do _not _ruin this for me!"

Of course she would say that. She got to be in the front seat.

"I don't see what the big deal is," I told her, tugging on my seat belt. "It's not like riding in the car is any different than riding on Lapras or Charizard."

"Please, Ash. Even if you could manage to reign Charizard down for a minute, he can barely lift you alone, let alone you, me, and Brock."

Speaking of Brock, he seemed to be staying safely out of our conversation. His face was pressed up against the window and he was 'on the lookout' for scantily-dressed pedestrians (or vehicle-drivers). Pikachu was between us, singing happily from under his safety buckle (hey, Pikachu deserves to be safe, too!).

"And besides," Misty continued. I don't why she even bothers; it's not like anyone listens to her. I think she just likes hearing her own high-pitched screech, "it's way different than traveling by Pokemon! For starters, we have someone competent steering for once!"

I scoffed as she leaned across the console to place her hand on our chaperone's arm. He grinned back at her and mumbled something in gibberish, inciting Misty's infamous flirtatious giggle. I wondered if he could speak _any _English, other than the obvious 'Hello, how do you do?'. He seemed to recognize the words 'Celadon City' (at least I hoped he did; that's where he was taking us).

(When he had first halted his truck on the side of the road, ushering to his empty seats and offering us a ride, Misty had tilted her head with stars in her eyes and gushed,

"Ooohhh, it sounds so romantic when he talks… I bet he speaks some beautiful language… Like French! Or Italian!"

"Sounds pretty primitive to me," I had whispered in an aggravated tone to Brock, "I think it's some sort of ancient Pokénese… Graveler? Tyrannitar?"

Brock had just rolled his eyes at me knowingly as we piled into the vehicle.)

So we continued our exceptionally tedious ride, with Misty flirting and Brock sighing and our Mysterious Driver laughing, and I crossed my arms and sagged into my seat.

The truck pulled to a stop in front of the familiar dome-shape of the Celadon City Gym (_finally_) and our annoyingly chipper escort gave Misty a peck on the cheek before she stepped out.

_What a creep. _I didn't know why it bothered me so much. The guy wasn't anything but nice to me, and I still wanted to have Pikachu give him a nice shock. I ripped my seatbelt out of its socket viciously and jumped out of the truck like a Flareon had lit it on fire. Pikachu followed soon after, and I realized I was standing a bit too close to my red-haired best friend.

He waved as he drove away, and Misty cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Thanks so much!" She turned to me and Brock, her cheeks still flushed pink from the stranger's kiss. "What a nice guy, huh?"

"Yeah!" Brock answered enthusiastically, arms crossed over his chest. "Not many people nowadays are comfortable helping strange hitchhikers."

Pikachu chattered its agreement, and I, annoyed, kicked a piece of gravel with my toe.

"Yeah, whatever."

--

[_"Anger is like fire. It burns it all clean."_]

--Lunamire


End file.
